Silent Moments
by Durandall
Summary: A quick experimental piece taking a look at what may have happened while Kyon was napping in 'Some Day in the Rain'...


Silent Moments

A Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu fanfiction

by Brian Randall

Disclaimer: The light novel series started with the novel 'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu'/'The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi' is the creation of Tanigawa Nagaru. No disrespect is intended with the creation of this work: I'm merely a peasant with an easel and some borrowed paints.

Note: Takes place during the anime episode 'Some Day in the Rain.'

* * *

Grinning triumphantly, Haruhi marched towards the clubroom door, one hand reaching out to grab the knob and wrench it open before she slowed, glancing back across her shoulder thoughtfully. Her fingertips resting on the metal of the door-handle, she scanned across the pair following her.

Koizumi, looking as calm as ever, watching her expectantly, and Mikuru, looking tired, but unable to conceal a small smile of her own.

Not even certain why she did so, Haruhi brought a single fingertip to her lips in quiet warning. Koizumi nodded in understanding without hesitation. While looking confused, Mikuru nodded her understanding as well, a heartbeat later.

Satisfied, Haruhi turned her attention to the door, opening it quietly- And then stepping through quickly so the pair of subordinates behind her couldn't see the grin she was beaming at the one in front of her. His head was on his crossed arms, turned away, and as she watched, the faintest of snores escaped him.

Quickly mastering her expression, Haruhi spun and pointed at the bag Koizumi carried, then turned her hand and flattened it out, palm upwards as she quirked one eyebrow expectantly. He gave her a confused shake of the head before suddenly brightening, ducking his head and pulling the digital camera out.

Snatching it away, Haruhi then used her other hand to give him a shooing, dismissive gesture, offset by her eager grin. The boy's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but he nodded understanding and gave a crisp salute before turning silently on one heel and marching away. Not waiting further, Haruhi's free hand found itself clamping onto Mikuru's shoulder through the thin fabric of the 'combat waitress' costume.

Biting her lower lip, Mikuru managed to swallow back a shriek, muting it to the quietest of whimpers. Haruhi stepped in after her, nodding in satisfaction, then pointing to the school uniform hanging on the rack and making the same gesture she had given to Koizumi, ushering her towards her outfit.

Mikuru's eyes widnened, and she glanced at Kyon, finally pointing at him questioningly, even as her face began to redden.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed as her smile faded. She raised the camera in one hand, quirking one eyebrow higher in warning and moving her hand in a small, quick circle. Understanding the gesture, Mikuru winced, hurriedly rushing to the costume rack and fumbling as quietly as possible.

With exaggerated, slow motions, Haruhi activated the camera, making a show of removing the lens cap and checking its settings- Breaking from her inspection to glance at Mikuru's progress.

The older girl had finished zipping up her skirt, the heat in her face dying down as she reached for her cardigan. The very soft sound of a book closing made both of the other girls freeze for a heartbeat, before turning to look at the third girl - unnoticed until just that moment.

Her eyes as unreadable as always, Yuki tilted her face slightly, the merest glimmer of interest in her eyes.

Haruhi's expression shifted to a scowl of annoyance, and she rolled her eyes, pointing at the clock above the door, then raising one eyebrow in question again. Yuki rose to her feet noiselessly, then turned to look at Kyon for a moment, then turned her unchanged expression back to Haruhi.

Grudgingly, the brigade chief nodded her understanding before shaking her head and pointing at the door, this time offsetting her shooing motion with a smile. While Mikuru finished dressing, and Yuki moved to walk past them, Haruhi connected the digital camera to the computer.

By the time she finished, she looked up to see that Mikuru and Yuki had both left wordlessly - one of them thinking to put their cardigan across his shoulders. As if in gratitude, he heaved a sigh in his sleep, pressing his face more tightly into the pillow made from his crossed arms.

Scowling, she leapt to her feet, staring at the cardigan for a minute before nodding decisively, pacing behind him and adding her own. After a minute her scowl deepened, and she shook her head, unsatisfied.

Her pacing resumed, this time crossing back and forth across the room on the opposite side of the table, the quiet sound of her footsteps slowly picking up in volume- Until Kyon released a quiet grumble, shifting slightly.

She froze immediately, turning to stare at him with worry in her eyes- Before her eyes suddenly widened and a smile came to her face, brighter and more excited than before.

Moving to the computer, she watched him carefully as she disconnected the camera, then moved to his side. Raising it to capture his face in frame, she schooled her expression and pressed the button, pleased at the audible click. She lowered the camera cautiously-

He shifted slightly in his sleep, but otherwise didn't react.

Thoughtful for a moment, she took a few more pictures, more quiet clicks punctuating the silence- But he remained asleep.

Scowling, she took a deep breath to steel herself, unable to keep some of the worry about what she was doing from her face. Decided on her course of action, her gaze fixed on him still - she gave a firm, but deliberate kick to the leg of the table.

His eyes popped blearily open, his face still turned towards her, and the triumphant expression on her face was replaced with a much less certain one as she considered what she'd done...


End file.
